


История одного извлечения

by tsepesh



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, fandom Galactic Empire 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh
Summary: Кренник со штурмовиками смерти летит на Ла'Му за Галеном Эрсо.Сцена из фильма, переписанная от лица одного из штурмовиков смерти.





	История одного извлечения

**Author's Note:**

> All hail grand-beta [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)

за две минуты до расстрела  
я понял вдруг, что не боюсь,  
и сразу воздух стал прозрачным  
и невесомым карабин  
0331

Дежурство Инго Морастусу выпало не из легких — полёт на Ла’Му даже с таким мастером-пилотом, каким был капитан Птерро, приятным не был. Напряженный — аж воздух вокруг потрескивал — директор Кренник на этот раз мрачно молчал, и вслед за ними молчал общий канал охранной группы штурмовиков смерти.

Инго украдкой огляделся. Матиз, лидер группы, судя по индикации шлема, спал, Дасед с Тало разбирались с внезапно забарахлившим наушником Гроссера, остальные, похоже, скучали. Инго ещё раз вызвал на внутреннюю часть визора голографии целей.

В Проекте он был относительно недавно, эпоху дерзких похищений самых разных учёных с самых разных планет не застал, разве что байки слышал и вот теперь — инструктаж, в котором первым пунктом шло «брать живым номер один любой ценой, остальных по возможности». Это «по возможности» нервировало его — номера второй и третий были молодой женщиной и совсем маленькой девочкой, представить себе, как он будет стрелять по ребенку, Инго мог с трудом. Хотя, конечно, дети-террористы были ничуть не безобиднее взрослых.

«А из-за таких, как ты, — мысленно обругал себя Инго, — они ещё и опаснее взрослых, в тех-то ты палишь без раздумий».

Приземление вышло гладким, но Матизу пришлось чуть ли не за шиворот ловить директора, чтобы не выскочил на неизвестную поверхность первым. Предосторожности оказались напрасными — более-менее ровная площадка не была заминирована, ниоткуда не появились лазеры или установки противопехотного огня.

Пока они шли, на ботинки доспеха, как показалось Инго, налипло по тонне мокрого песка, зато ничего серьезнее сельскохозяйственных дроидов им так и не встретилось.

Вышедший им навстречу мужчина в целом был похож на свою голографию в ориентировке, но выглядел настолько старше, как будто прошло лет двадцать.

— Тебя трудно найти, Гален.

«Уж кому, как не директору, это знать», — подумал Инго.

— Но земледелие... Серьёзно? Для человека с твоими талантами?

— Это спокойная жизнь, — голос у этого Эрсо был хриплый и напряженный.

— И одинокая, полагаю.

«Долго они говорить будут? — задался вопросом Инго. — Забрать бы цель, а потом трындите сколько хотите».

— После смерти Лиры — да.

— Ох. Приношу соболезнования. — Со своего места Инго не видел лица директора, но не слишком удивился, когда тот приказал: — Обыскать дом.

Вторая и третья двойки пошли вперед. Сам он с Матизом остался при директоре.

— Что тебе нужно?

— Работа застопорилась. Ты должен вернуться.

— Я этого не сделаю, Кренник.

— Мы были в шаге от величия. Были так близко от того, чтобы обеспечить мир и безопасность для всей галактики.

— Ты путаешь мир с террором.

«Зачем его убеждать? Закинуть в шаттл, доставить на Проект, там будет работать как миленький».

— Что ж, с чего-то нужно начать.

— Я не смогу помочь, Кренник. Моя голова уже не та, что раньше. Мне трудно запоминать. Даже простые вещи.

— Гален... — директор шагнул вперед, вынуждая их с Матизом тоже переместиться, и продолжил убеждать потенциального террориста. — Ты гениальный учёный, но никудышный лжец. Твои усилия достойны уважения. Правда.

Женская фигура появилась в высокой траве в стороне от них. Судя по ориентировке, Лира Эрсо: дочь, Джин Эрсо, так вырасти за короткое время явно не смогла бы.

— Смотри, а вот и Лира вернулась с того света, — даже сквозь наушники шлема, потенциально способные защитить от любых шумовых гранат, был слышен сарказм. — Это чудо.

Женщина приблизилась и, откинув невнятную тряпку, направила на директора Кренника бластер. Директор махнул рукой и приказал не стрелять. «Ещё одна речь?!» — подумал Инго, все равно держа Лиру Эрсо на мушке.

— Ох, Лира, вечно с тобой хлопоты.

— Ты его не заберёшь.

— Разумеется, нет. Я заберу вас всех. Полетят все. Ты, твой ребёнок. Будете жить с удобствами.

— Как заложники.

«Понятно, зачем уговаривать Галена Эрсо, но её?»

— Как герои Империи.

— Лира. Опусти оружие.

«Надо же, кто заговорил».

— Подумай хорошенько.

— Вы никогда не победите.

«Сколько пафоса!»

— Давай.

Услышав команду, Инго выстрелил почти с облегчением, все это уговаривание явно идейных террористов начало действовать ему на нервы. Никаких сомнений не осталось.

Жаль только, женщина тоже успела выстрелить. Директор Кренник почти свалился на черный песок, удержался и махнул им с Матизом:

— У них есть ребёнок! Найдите его!

«И если ребенок будет таким же, как мать, — подумал Инго, — То все эти разговоры об этике и прочей гадости могут идти куда угодно».


End file.
